


Frustration (Original Work)

by SarahLannister



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt At A Drabble, Booty Call, F/M, First Attempt At Pregnancy Smut, Foreplay Banter, Frustration, Horny Characters, One Shot, One Word Prompt Meme, Porn With Very Little Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Sexy Times, Stupid Sexy Dorks, brief mention of sex toys, implied masterbation, slight pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLannister/pseuds/SarahLannister
Summary: Pregnancy hormones and sexual frustration is a heady mix...(Based on a one-word prompt: Frustration. Features my original characters Pandora and Shima in SEXUAL SITUATIONS)





	Frustration (Original Work)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit on the old side (originally posted on my mostly now defunct DevArt) but I felt it might be fun to pop it up here. Behold, two of my most prominent original characters/voices in my head having thinly-plotted pregnancy sex.  
> This was prompted by a one-word prompt based on the word "frustration" and my own desire to practice writing smut that involved sex during pregnancy. These two feature heavily in my long-procrastinated-upon original novel attempts but I'm not sure if I'll include this chapter/scene in the final edit. Nonetheless, it was a fun writing exercise so please enjoy!
> 
> If you like, feel free to leave a like, kudos or comment if you feel inclined.
> 
> Toodles!
> 
> -Chubbs

**Frustration**

She let out a deep frustrated sigh and fisted her hair in her free hand, the other falling limp between her thighs. For over an hour, she had tried to stem the desperate need within, all to no avail.

Her fingers rendered useless in the quest for a much needed orgasm, Pandora felt like screaming.

The past few days had been fraught with sexual tension, no doubt the work of the insufferable pregnancy hormones currently swirling around her bloodstream.

Every little thing turned her on, from the slightest brush of a stranger against her body as they past by too closely in the street to the clean, rich smell of the vanilla scented candles dotted around her apartment.

Even her bedsheets infuriated her. With the covers on, she was too hot, overheated and drenched with sweat. Kicking them off, however, she found herself too cold and exposed. Unable to find a happy, comfortable medium, she could feel herself spiraling ever closer to outright madness.

As tense as she felt, however, she refused to resort to using the toys stashed in the bottom of her nightstand, fearful of harming her unborn or at least, giving the child one _hell_ of a stutter.

And so, perched naked on the edge of her bed she sat, desperate and lust-crazed, almost murderous with desire.

Pandora knew there was only one solution. She needed skin-to-skin contact, the touch of another human. Nothing else would do to quell the fire in her loins.

Yet she found herself at odds with this fact- right now, she was in no position to go out looking for a random hook-up. It was very late and few places would be open much less frequented by handsome strangers willing to put her out of her misery.

_Besides,_ she thought to herself, _who would fuck a hot, fat mess like me?_

Standing abruptly, she strode to the bathroom and stepped into the tiled cubicle, intent on taking a cold shower in a bid to soothe the aching heat that prickled at her skin. Pushing the button to invoke the stream, she let out a loud shriek at the sudden burst of frigid water from the shower head.

Standing in the icy stream for a moment, she tried to adjust to the tempeture but if anything, it only intensified the itch within. With an angry sigh, she grabbed her bottle of cherry-scented bodywash and worked up a lather on her chest.

Her breasts felt tender and swollen, sensitive to the cold as she washed away the sheen of sweat that had accumulated during the night. Guiding her hands down over the swell of her neat bump, she tilted her head back and rested against the cool tiles, closing her eyes with annoyance.

“You're not even born yet and you're already pissing me off.” she muttered, lightly poking her belly in a chiding manner, rewarded with the slightest of flutterings as the child in her womb turned in its' sleep.

With a growl, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, even more irritated than before. Not even bothering to wrap herself in a towel, she padded into the kitchen and yanked open the fridge with unnecessary force before pulling a bottle of water from within and downing half of it in one hungry glug.

Pandora leaned on the marble countertop, her long nails drumming the surface as she stood, angry and agrieved. As she continued to drink, a thought occured to her. Its was a ridiculous thought, no doubt the result of too many hormones, the heat of a warm May night and unrelenting horniness but in her agitated state, it seemed at least semi-plausible.

_Shima got me into this mess..._ she mused, tossing the empty bottle into the trashcan; _...He can damn well get me out of it!_

Without a second thought, she grabbed the cordless phone from its' place on the wall by the fridge and stabbed at the digits, dialing his mobile number. Holding it to her ear, she listened intently unsure of what to say if he answered.

The phone rang out twice before connecting. There was the sound of shuffling on the other end, a low yawn before a wary voice spoke.

“Mmmm...hey.” Shima murmured, obviously woken from a deep slumber.

Pandora's hand tightened on the phone.

_Don't 'hey' me, you fucker! You're the reason I can't sleep!_ She felt like yelling, but instead, she let out a slow shaky breath and urged herself to remain calm.

“Come over.” She stated firmly, unable to keep from scowling.

“It's four in the morning...” Shima yawned, puzzled. Then his voice took on a tone of concern. “...Why? What's wrong?”

Pandora pinched the bridge of her noise. “Just come over.” she groaned, no longer able to hide her frustration.

“Panny, are you okay?”

Hot tears of anger began to flow from her eyes and she stubbornly scrubbed at them, hating the fact that she felt so weak.

“No. No, I'm not.  Just come over already. I...”

She hesitated for a moment before throwing caution to the wind and saying the three words that betrayed the desperate need that threatened to consume her.

“...I _need_ you.”

 

There was a pause.

“Is it the baby?” Shima's voice was laced with barely concealed panic.

Pandora gave a mirthless chuckle and ran a hand through her still-damp hair.

“No. Baby's sleeping soundly. I just...Urgh, forget it...”

“Woman, you did _not_ wake me up in the middle of the night for no goddamn reason. Spit it out, already. I promise, if it's about finding a gallon of Ben  & Jerry's at this hour, I have no idea what to tell you. That said, I told you to call if you needed anything- _anything at all_ \- but I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need.”

“It's... stupid.”

“Pandora...” Shima was beginning to get irritated; “...For God's sake...!”

Exhaling sharply, she rubbed her temples and sighed.

“The hormones are making me fucking _crazy_. I can't sleep worth a damn.”

“And you thought waking me up for a chitchat would help?” He drawled. She could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

“Please come over.” She failed to hide the crack in her voice.

Shima sighed. “Alright. I'll be there in ten.” This was followed by the sound of more shuffling. _This better be good..._ she heard him mutter under his breath before the line went dead. Staring at the phone in her hand, Pandora blinked several times, suddenly struck by the gravity of what had just transpired.

She had literally just made a booty call and the hapless man on the other end of the line had no idea!

The thought caused her to let out a throaty, incredulous gasp which soon gave way to peels of helpless laughter. Shaking her head, she rushed into her bedroom and threw on a red silk robe that stopped just short of her knees. Tying it losely, she sat on the edge of her bed once more and took a deep, sobering breath.

“What the fuck am I doing?” she thought aloud, her dark eyes staring at her reflection in the mirrored sliding doors of her wardrobe. She looked pale, sleep deprived and slightly crazed, her long raven hair a damp, unbrushed nest atop her head. Not exactly the sexiest look in the world.

Even so, she decided to give herself a quick spruce up. She found a towel and hastily rubbed the last of the water from her hair, arranging it artfully around her shoulders before quickly applying some light make up in a bid to hide the dark circles under her eyes. A swift swipe of crimson on her lips and she was some way towards looking like her usual self.

Ten minutes passed by in what felt like an instant.

The sound of the door buzzer was so loud in the stillness of the apartment that she startled and almost fell off the bed. Composing herself, Pandora stood and pushed her fringe from her eyes, smoothed the wrinkles from her robe and all but ran to the door.

Upon opening it, she was met with the sight of Shima standing in the hall and her breath quickened.

 

He looked _sexy_.

He was dressed casually in a soft black leather biker jacket, open to reveal a slate grey t-shirt untucked from a pair of fashionably ripped jeans held up by a belt with a Guns 'N' Roses buckle. His white corkscrew curls hung around his shoulders, messy and bedraggled and his bright blue eyes were heavy with lack of sleep.

“Morning.” He said, casting her a gentle, tired smile.

Pandora bit her lip. It was _maddening_ how much she wanted him in this moment. Still, in a bid not to scare the living bejesus out of the boy by pouncing on him like a horny, pregnant lioness, she cleared her throat awkwardly and stepped aside to let him in. It was then she noticed the plastic carrier bag in his left hand.

He met her gaze and his smile broadened as he held the bag aloft.

“Thank God for 24 hour convenience stores. They had no Phish Food but surely you can't complain about Cookie Dough, right?”

Pandora nodded mutely, not trusting herself to speak. Instead, she took to placing the tubs of ice cream into the freezer, momentarily savouring the feel of cold air on her face.

Turning to lean against the counter top, she crossed her legs and studied the man in her midst.

She always thought he was a particularly handsome man but up until now, she never truly appreciated just how gorgeous he was. Unlike his twin, who was slightly stockier in build, Shima was thin but had a well-toned, muscular physique. His features were angular but not overtly sharp and she found her eyes trailing over the taunt line of his jaw, his chiseled cheekbones, to his large, bright eyes. Watching as he shrugged out of his jacket and placed it neatly on the back of a nearby kitchen chair, she felt her breath hitch in her throat, unable to keep from outright ogling the outline of his muscles straining under the taunt fabric of his shirt.

She cast her mind back to the night they conceived, trying to picture the sight of him naked.

It was only five months ago but it felt like a lifetime since she saw him shirtless, much less devoid of all clothing. Though the memory of that night was blurred under the haze of alcohol and the somewhat tragic circumstances that lead to them falling into bed in the first place, Pandora felt her heart race as she remembered how he felt on top of her, the sound of his heavy breathing, the smell of his cologne, the taste of his sweat, the curve of his ass as she dug her nails into the tanned flesh, urging him to go ever faster...

“ _Fuuck.._ ” Pandora couldn't hide the soft gasp that betrayed her arousal. With a conspicuous cough, she busied herself with fixing a pot of coffee and fumbled around in the cuboard over the sink for a pair of mugs, suddenly feeling flush with embarrassment.

Shima didn't seem to notice her flustered state. Instead, he came up behind her and wrapped strong arms around her waist, his hands cupping her bump as he nestled his jaw in the dip of her collar.

“How's Junior?” He said gently, his thumbs circling her navel through the thin silk of her robe.

She chuckled nervously and brushed a black lock of hair from her temple, trying to remain calm as she urged her shaking hands to focus on filling the coffee pot with water.

“Baby is fine, Shima. Like I said, he's sleeping right now. It's _me_ that's wide awake.”

“Right. And what do you suggest we do about that, hmm?”

_Oh, God._ She closed her eyes and tried to think of anything other than the feel of his breath tickling her ear. Though he asked the question with a casual tone, to her lust-fueled mind, Pandora could hear nothing but a loaded promise, a daring suggestion.

Unable to stand it for a second longer, she put down the coffee pot with an audible slam and pushed away from him, standing with her hands braced on the counter-top, visably shaking with the exhertion of trying to hold back from outright pinning him to the wall.

“Sweet Jesus, I can't take it anymore-!”her voice was a shaky whisper, her shoulders trembling so hard her robe slipped down.

“Pandora...” Shima placed a hand on the small of her back and she almost cried at the simple touch; “Are you alright?”

_“Fuck me._ ” She eked out, breathing heavily.

“...What?”

She turned slowly to face him, her expression helpless and pleading, her hands reaching for the loose knot in her belt.

“ _Please... I'm so fucking horny I can't even think straight!_ ”

Shima quirked an eyebrow and let an incredilous laugh escape his lips.

“Are you shitting me?!”

Biting her lip, Pandora adverted her gaze to the floor, fidgetting with the ties of her robe. She felt mortified and ashamed but nodded none-the-less. She was too far gone to back down now and damn it all to Hell, she needed him badly.

“I'm sorry...” she murmured; “...I just...God, I need to have sex so fucking bad right now.”

Shaking his head, Shima chuckled heartily and held her chin gently between thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look up at him. He wore an expression of amusement on his face and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

“I've heard pregnancy hormones can make a gal crazy...” he said with a grin; “...But I never expected to be the subject of a 4am booty call!”

“This is so embarassing. I feel like such a idiot-!”

“ _Nonsense!_ I'm flattered! Not every day I have a gorgeous woman such as yourself calling me up for a night of carnal delight!”Moving his hands to cup her jaw, he pulled her close and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

“Question.” He pulled back momentarily and licked his lips; “Just out of curiosity, did you... try taking care of things on your _own_?”

Pandora let out a whine and buried her face in his collarbone giving his chest a light slap.

“Yes...! But all my efforts were fruitless. I need... I need your touch.”

“Okay...” He held her at arm's length and studied her features for a moment, his expression suddenly serious.

“Sweetie...are you sure this is what you want? I don't want things to be weird between us in the morning...”

Scrubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand, she hiccoughed and nuzzled into him, inhaling the rich scent of his fruity aftershave. “For Christsake, we're having a child together! It doesn't get much weirder than that!”

“Heh, you have a point. Still, I have to ask. I don't want to ruin our friendship.”

She looked up at him and forced a smile.

“What's a little sex between friends?”

He rolled his eyes and bit his bottom lip in a bid to stiffle a laugh.

“ _You're insane_.”

“That's pregnancy for you.”

Shima sighed and shook his head.

“You really want to do this?”

“Yes, please!”

“Alright...”He glanced around the kitchen and arched an eyebrow; “Uhhh... you want to do it here? Not the most comfortable place to get freaky...”

Snaking her hands under the hem of his t-shirt, Pandora trailed them up his back, feeling the smooth skin tense slightly at her touch. Tracing idle patterns along his spine, she moved in to kiss the nape of his neck unable to hide her smirk as he let out a soft gasp.

“Mmmm, couch or bed. You decide.”

He gave a throaty chuckle.

“Bed it is!”

Before she could say another word, Shima swept her up into a fireman's hold. Pandora let out a squeal, caught off guard, before throwing her arms around his neck as he carried her towards the bedroom. Once inside, he kicked the door shut and lay her down on the bed. Standing for a moment, he caught her gaze and smiled, peering at her through thick lashes with a mixture of adoration and lust. His hands fell to his belt and he took great pleasure in teasing her by removing it ever so slowly.

“Urgh! Don't tease me...!” she groaned, mirroring his actions by undoing the tie of her robe.

 

He grinned wolfishly and wagged a finger at her as he toed off his boots, tuting.

“Ah-ah! Patience is a virtue, Panny!”

“Fuck you.”

“Isn't that what we're doing?”

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips but remained quiet as she watched him pull his shirt over his head, finally revealing the toned, tanned muscles of his torso. In the dim glow of the bedside lamp, a silver barbell glinted from his left nipple and she groaned at the sight of it.

One after the other, he removed his socks and flung them aside before his hands went to the waistband of his jeans. He paused momentarily, relishing the loaded expression  in the raven haired woman's dark eyes.

“So... would you like a little foreplay or shall we get straight to the hard fucking?” he queried, his tone breezy as his thumbs threaded through his belt loops, tugging the denium down just enough to reveal the taunt V line of his hips, a wipsy trail of white hair leading down towards his crotch.

Pandora shot him daggers, her jaw clenched in a a hard line as she wrenched her robe clean from her body and flung it at him.

“Get over here. _Now_.”

“Man, you're bossy when you're horny!”

And with that, Shima pushed his jeans all the way down to his ankles, revealing him to be completely nude underneath, his sizable length already taunt and erect. He stepped out of his jeans and kicked them aside before taking a single step towards the end of the bed. Leaning against one of the carved black wood posts, his deep blue eyes drank in the sight before him.

Pandora sat up naked against a haphazard heap of red satin pillows, her fingers anxiously gripping the sheets. Her hair was strewn about her shoulders, falling past her large, heaving breasts giving her a wild, untamed look. She was breathing so hard she was almost panting and he could barely hold back a grin- he hadn't even touched her yet and she was already fit to explode! With a deliberate, aching slowness, he dropped to his knees and moved towards her, crawling up the bed until he was above her quivering body.

He could feel the intense heat roll off her in waves, see the beads of sweat rolling down her temples from beneath her tussled fringe. Lowering himself until their navels touched, he supported his weight on his arms and cradled her head in his hands, softly nudging her legs apart with his knee.

Pandora groaned with longing and spread herself eagerly, arching into his touch as she sought out his mouth for a fiery, passionate kiss. He tangled his hands in her raven locks, whimpering as he felt her own fist in his curls, tugging with urgency. The action sent a tiny ripple of pain across his scalp but he didn't mind- right now, all he cared about was the woman beneath him and about scratching the desperate itch deep inside of her.

He kissed her deeply, dipping his tongue into her mouth to lap at hers as his hands slid down over her neck, brushing her collarbone and down along her sternum before cupping her breasts, thumbs flicking her hard nipples.

Pandora sighed, tossing her head back and closing her eyes, wrapping her legs around his waist as she murmured something in German, clearly loving every single touch.

Shima chuckled breathily and leaned in to lightly graze his teeth alone her nape, giving her breasts a firm squeeze. She keened and bit her lip, writhing with pleasure.

Arching his hips, he shifted just enough to brush the tip of his cock against her sex. She gasped, eyes fluttering open. He sighed lustfully and rested his forehead against hers, trailing his hands down to to her hips and pulling her closer. Her gaze met his for just a moment before he crushed his lips to hers and thrust into her, filling her with one swift movement.

She cried out, her nails raking down his back and sinking deep into the taunt flesh of his ass just hard enough to hurt. Even so, Shima relished the sensation of mingling pleasure and pain and it drove him wild, urging him to piston his hips with a steady rythmn.

“Christ, I missed you-!” he choked out, gasping as he felt her writhe beneath him.

She panted hard and grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head back to attack his throat with feverish abandon leaving a trail of love bites along his tanned flesh. Burying her face in his shoulder, she bit him hard enough to break the skin and he yelled out her name, his fingers digging into her hips as he thrusted further.

Sweet pressure began to build behind his navel and he exhaled sharply, dropping a hand down to her slick core, fingers circling her clit with each jerk of his hips as he strived to send her right over the edge.

“Shima! _Shiima-!_ ”

He closed his eyes and groaned.

_“Ohhh... fuck-!”_

Riding on the crest of a powerful orgasm, Pandora collasped beneath him boneless and spent, her ears ringing as she could see nothing but clusters of stars before her eyes.

Shima's body jerked and shuddered as he came with such force his ears popped, trembling above her before he too crumpled into a heap, eventually sliding off of her to lie gasping on his back against the bed drenched with sweat and utterly incapable of forming coherent vowel sounds, much less anything resembling an actual sentence.

When the wave of endorphins slowly ebbed away several minutes later, he turned his head to look at her. Throughly satisfied at last, she lay against the rumpled sheets staring at the ceiling with a glazed expression, a wide dopey smile plastered across her face.

“Thank you-!” she whispered, hoarse with the exhertion of their tyrst.

Shima chuckled and pushed several white corkscrews from his forehead, exhaling deeply before taking one of her hands in his and interlacing their fingers.

“I aim to please!”

“Mmmhmm. And your aim is impeccable.”

“Heh-heh.” He exhaled a deep breath and pulled her close to him, cradling her against his chest.

His hands ran softly along the curve of her spine and he kissed her neck reverently as she traced lazy patterns along his chest, occassionally moving to playfully flick the barbell in his left nipple.

“Pandora?”

“Mmm?” She gazed up at him with half-veiled eyes, tired but sated as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Shima smiled and kissed her forehead, his fingers moving to sweep through her long raven mane as they lay cuddling amongst the crumpled sheets.

“Is this going to be a regular occurance? Not that I'm complaining, mind.”

“Don't over think it, Shima.” She said with a slight yawn, snuggling into him; “It can be whatever you want it to be. No pressure.”

“That's good. Because I've been dying to touch you for _months._ ”

Her brows arched in surprise.

“Oh, really? You never said.”

“Well, I didn't want to impose, dear. You had a lot on your plate... and after all, we _did_ agree that Berlin was a night of sheer madness. Still, you pretty much broke my heart when you told me that it was strictly a one off. Christ, woman! Don't know that I'm crazy about you?”

Pandora bit her bottom lip, barely able to contain her grin.

“Shima...!”

He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her deeply, savouring the feel of her full lips on his.

“I love you, you crazy, brilliant, beautiful woman.”He said between kisses, moving his hands down to brush over her bare, plump stomach.

“I am a lucky, lucky man.”

Pandora sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his waist, a tiny squeal of delight escaping her throat. Just as she was about to reply, however, she blinked and looked down towards her navel.

Shima caught her gaze and shook his head, chuckling.

“Someone's awake..!”

“Urgh, tell me about it. He keeps roundhouse kicking my bladder, the swine!”

He snorted with amusement and moved to rest his head against her abdomen, feeling the soft but strong movements of the child within her womb as he awoke with a start, determined to make his presence known. Pandora shook her head and rested back against the pillows, her nails reaching to gently trail through his dishivelled mess of white corkscrew curls.

 

Together, they lay in peaceful silence watching as the sun slowly rose through the gaps in the blinds....

 

**FIN**

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shima and Pandora are intellectual property of the author known as McChubbin.  
> Please do not share without giving credit to the original creator.


End file.
